


Numb

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: 11x03. Soon after they arrest Rowena, she and Sam are alone in the car for a moment and they talk.





	Numb

_Honey, here I go again hhhmmm_  
Down that crooked road of sin, hhhmmm  
My momma locked me out again, hhhmmm

_Hhhmmm  
And hung me high to rust under the rain_

_I am num_  
**Numb-Max Jury**

It was already darkening and Dean had stopped at a gas station and left to buy somethings and go to the bathroom, leaving Sam alone with Rowena, who was in the backseat in the iron cuffs, her green eyes looking away, pursed lips.

"Why did you cast the spell on Castiel?" Sam asked after half an hour of silence on the road, his brow furrowed as he looked at her in the rearview mirror.

She was a witch, but there had to be a reason for her to do what she did, he knew she still had a heart because no matter how much she said she didn't have, he had known of her deep sorrow when she had to kill Oskar to help Dean and he truly wanted to understand her, after so many times that they had to work together, the beautiful witch stirred him.

"Because I can, giant." Rowena murmured, her eyes meeting Sam's, and she sighed, looking back at the window.

She had to admit that Sam attract her, something in the way his body moved, that he genuinely seemed interested in her reasons...

"Because you Winchesters never keep your promises, Samuel." She finally said in frustration, lifting a handcuffed hand and brushing her curls away from her face.

"And because even after 300 years, it seems the men haven't changed and neither did I, because I thought you were going to keep our deal. Winchesters, damn Winchesters!"

"Hey!" Sam said indignantly, turning to the backseat and glaring at her, and in spite of his size, Rowena held herself steady at his angry look. "Don't compare me to your men Rowena, I really tried to do what you asked me in our deal!"

And then, seeing the green eyes, full of hatred, he saw too a shade of sadness and Sam's face softened, genuinely curious and worried. He put his hand on her shoulder, making the witch shiver and stare at him, surprised.

"What happened to you in the past?"

"The most obvious cliché in the world, poor girl falls in love with the rich man, is left pregnant and then becomes a witch to kill him and never be weak again." Rowena explained, looking bored and forcing a yawn.

She couldn't fool Sam, who was already accustomed to Dean lying and saying that he was okay with it, and then Sam said honestly, his hand falling from her shoulder to her hand and squeezing it into a deal:

"Rowena... I promise that after you help us find Castiel, I'll let you go, right?"

Her lips parted in surprise, seeing the hunter's sincerity and felt her heart beat fast as she returned the grip of his hand and then she nodded:

"Right..."

Their faces were so closer and Sam's eyes lowered to her parted lips, before turning back to the green eyes, seeing the desire in them and then they kissed.

It was only a few seconds of their lips pressing against each other and then Sam moved away, shaken, knowing it would be a mistake to get involved with her, especially with so much happening and he could see that her cheeks were lightly flushed.

And then Sam saw her pulling at the sleeves of her dress because of the cold inside the car and he made the decision to trust her, opening the car's door and headed toward the convenience store.

When he returned, he saw that the witch was still in the car and he came in, handing her a Styrofoam cup of tea and she raised an eyebrow, surprised by the gesture and he felt awkward.

"Well... Thank you, Samuel." And seeing that Dean was coming back, Rowena leaned in and placed a kiss on Sam's face in thankfulness, surprising him and leaving him touched, before Dean got into the car.


End file.
